Texas
Texas Texas represents the American state and former republic. His human name is Charles Jones, named after Chuck Norris, whose most memorable character was Walker, Texas Ranger. He has a pet armadillo named Dallas and a horse named Silver. Appearance Texas is a very tall man at 6'3, making him the second tallest of America's children (Alaska has him beat at 6'3 1/4). He has untidy, dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses. He's often seen wearing a white business suit, cowboy boots, glasses, and carrying two rather big revolvers. Personailty and Interests Texas is a rowdy cowboy with a fun-loving nature. He likes everything he has to be big and is considered to be one of the richer states due to finding oil in his house all the time. He likes big meals and enjoys firing in random directions (his most common victim is his neighbor, Oklahoma). He fought for his freedom from Mexico, aided by America, who eventually annexed him when his dreams of being a country dissolved. Texas gave America a pair of glasses as a gift. Relationships Alaska Texas thinks that he has a serious rivalry with Alaska, though Alaska either doesn't notice this or brushes it off. It mostly comes from Texas' jealousy that he was considered the biggest state before Alaska was adopted. Arkansas Texas and Arkansas are old war buddies. Arkansas was the most vigorous state who fought in the Texas Revolution and the two were allies during the Civil War. Both claim Kansas as their sister, but they seem to get along well, regardless. Indiana Texas has a crush on Indiana. Indiana likes Texas, but only as a friend as she is dating (and is currently engaged to) Kentucky. Kansas Kansas is Texas' biological sister (a reference to the fact that a good portion of Kansas was originally part of Texas). The two were on opposite sides during the Civil War, but the two seem to have a healthy sibling relationship and both get along well with Arkansas. Kentucky Kentucky does not approve of Texas' constant flirting with Indiana, due the fact that he's currently engaged to Indiana. He regularly threatens to shoot Texas, who seems oddly afraid of him. Louisiana Louisiana is one of Texas' neighbors. The two seem to get along well and share a love for partying. Louisiana often tries to break up Texas' fights with Oklahoma, but it never really works. New Mexico The two are siblings, both being children of Mexico. New Mexico calls Texas 'big brother'. The two get along well, but Texas is just as easily confused by New Mexico's hyperactive behavior as the rest of the country. Oklahoma The two are neighbors, but are notorious rivals. Texas doesn't like Oklahoma's somewhat stubborn attitude and Oklahoma doesn't like Texas' arrogance. However, the two do tend to stick up for each other and can get along if they need to. Oklahoma once pointed out that "Why do I have the feeling that I'm doomed to be around you for eternity?" Tennessee Texas and Tennessee used to get along well with a great love for country music. The two were allies during the Civil War, but Texas wound up beating on him. When Virginia asked Texas why he was doing it, Texas answered that he always wanted to do it.